Hong Kong Needs Heroes
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: The Omnic Crisis ended in 2046. Hong Kong was handed back to China in 2047. Turns out even a robot uprising can't stop agreements made in 1997.


**Hong Kong Needs Heroes**

In the year 2047, it was kind of amazing for Gabriel Reyes as to how so much had remained the same.

One year ago, the Omnic Crisis had been brought to an end. Years of war, tens of millions of lives, entire cities destroyed and nations brought to their knees, and somehow, at the end of all that, humanity had come through. In a world that had tried to kill them over and over, in a world that mankind had nearly destroyed just as many times, somehow, both the planet and its so-called most intelligent lifeform were both standing. One year ago, the war was over. One year ago, the world looked set for a bright and prosperous future. After all, nearly dying together tended to be a bonding experience.

One year later, now the sub-commander of Overwatch, and sitting in the office of Director Petras, he was kind of amazed as to how he'd even bought into the bullshit at all. Because there was a flatscreen playing in the office, and it was showing the continued unrest in Hong Kong. Tanks and walkers were making their way down the streets, accompanied by infantry of the People's Liberation Army. People were protesting. Some countries were protesting. Twenty-four hours ago, he'd…well, he'd let his feelings be known. Hence the reason he was in the office at all. Watching the Atlas News feed, he began to wonder if they were even going to touch on the fallout he'd left behind.

"Looking for a mention?"

Reyes winced. Just hearing Petras right now was an exercise in torture, and he should know – he'd experienced plenty at the hands of the omnics.

"Well, forget it."

"That's a tall order," Reyes murmured. He watched as Petras turned off the TV and took the seat at his desk opposite him. "You know what they say – once something gets aired, it's never forgotten."

Petras blinked. "Who says that?"

Reyes shrugged. "People."

"People," Petras murmured. "There's over eight billion people on this mudball Reyes, you think they've all got eidetic memories?"

"No. But I do think that most of them know what Overwatch is, and who I am, so when I'm asked on the situation in Hong Kong…" He smirked. "Well, people tend to listen. Also the Internet is a thing, and it's written in ink."

Petras leant back in his seat. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"No. Not really."

Petras said nothing – maybe he'd expected a different response, and had his own riposte planned. Reyes didn't know. He didn't particularly care either. There were people in this world whom he respected like Jack – people who put their lives on the line and fought for the future. There were also people like Gabrielle whom he respected – people who served the greater good, guiding human civilization to a brighter future through their intellect. Petras, appointed as Overwatch's director by the UN, fell into neither of these categories.

"You've never liked me, have you Reyes?" Petras asked.

"No." He didn't see any point in lying.

"Hmm. Well, while we're being honest, this is just another example as to why Morrison is strike commander and you aren't."

Reyes winced. "Jack has my back."

"Maybe. But at least he knows when to keep his mouth shut." Reyes went to speak but Petras leant forward. This was it, he reflected. The speech. Petras gave speeches. It was the one thing the man was good at, apart from screwing his agents over.

"Listen Reyes," he said. "Here's the thing. Overwatch is under the auspices of the UN. The UN represents over two-hundred countries, and five of them are on the Security Council. So when someone asks you at a press conference about the shit going on in Hong Kong right now, what do you say?"

Reyes shrugged. "That this shit should have been cleared up decades ago, and the PRC shouldn't be marching in?"

Petras scowled. "What you _say_, is something non-committal, and reaffirm that it's none of Overwatch's business."

"What can I say sir? I'm an honest man."

"No, Reyes, you're an asshole. And because of you, people like me and Gabrielle are clearing up the shit that _you _left us." Petras began pouring himself some water, not offering Reyes a glass. The water began to fill up, to when at the halfway point, Reyes murmured, "glass half empty or half full?"

Petras ignored him and kept pouring it.

"Fine," Reyes grunted. "Since you're giving me the silent treatment, I'll play. If this is some brave new world, and not the type that Mister Huxley envisioned, then we either stand for what's right, or what isn't. We-"

"Stop," Petras said. "Just stop, Reyes." He took a sip and cleared his throat. "Fighting omnics is right. Fighting terrorists is right. Going after criminals is right. Blurting out about complex geo-political issues isn't one of those binaries."

"I can-"

"Reyes, Hong Kong was always going to be handed back to China." Petras leant back in his seat and took another breath. "That was a given before either of us were born. That was the agreement in 1997, and not even a robot apocalypse changes that"

"And because something's written in ink that makes it right? Cause let me tell you something. Grow up in LA, you'll find that the letter of the law doesn't count for much when you're on the bottom of the totem pole."

"Yes yes, little Gabe, poverty, LA, blah blah blah." Petras put the glass down, half empty (or half full, but Reyes went with "empty" in his mind). "Here's your job Reyes. You go places. You shoot stuff. Right now, that stuff is going to be omnics, because there's still a lot of tin-heads that refuse to surrender. When you come back from shooting stuff, then you get to tell us how you shot stuff, so we can better imagine how to better shoot more stuff. When the cameras are on you, you let Commander Morrison do the talking, and if someone asks you a question, you toe the bloody line. Otherwise…" He pointed to the office's exit. "Door's always open for you Reyes."

Reyes smirked. "You wouldn't do that. You'd miss me."

"Try me, Reyes. Or don't. Last twenty-four hours have been trying enough, because people are coming onto Gabrielle, and she's diverting a lot of the shit onto me." He gestured to the door. "Now go. You're stinking up the place."

Reyes grunted. "Surprised you can even smell anything, since your head's so far up your arse."

Petras said nothing. He just swivelled in his seat and began typing at his terminal.

"Don't you think this is a bit hypocritical?" he asked. "Gabrielle's spearheading the idea of an omnic city in Nigeria, while another city is being integrated with the motherland?"

"Nigeria isn't China," Petras murmured. "That's the way the world is."

"Right. Of course." He got to his feet and headed for the door. Thinking about what Petras said about shooting stuff. Thinking about one particular target he wouldn't mind. Instead however, he lingered at the door and looked back at the director.

"Just so you know," Reyes murmured, "if there's ever a conflict between what's right and what's convenient, I'm going to choose the right side every time."

"I know," Petras murmured. "And that's why you're not in charge of this organization."

"Then maybe Overwatch isn't for me."

Petras looked up at him. "Door's always open Reyes. You're free to walk out of it any time."

Reyes, clutching his fist, gave a small nod. "I'll keep that in mind."

And with that, he exited the director's office, slamming the door behind him.

Over two decades later, he slammed the door on Overwatch for good.

* * *

_A/N_

_So, yes, the idea for this came from the _Hearthstone _Blitzchung controversy, and also the fun little fact that the Hong Kong handover to China should occur at round about the same time the Omnic Crisis ends within the game's timeline. Make of those things and the real-world situation what you will._


End file.
